


SpockStar

by DoctorwhoQ



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentioned Dio Brando, New Stand, Spock is Not Amused (Star Trek), This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorwhoQ/pseuds/DoctorwhoQ
Summary: Spock's family on his mother's side has always been we’ll… bizarre. His mother was a descendant of the Joestar bloodline and Brando line (which still made no sense to genealogists or him) and in turn him. He had the star birthmark on the back of his neck like his mother and her ancestors before her, this was not normal for a Vulcan or even a human, this is Spock's story.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading this fever dream that's been in the back of my head for a year now. The ship is coming later so yah :/

Spock's family on his mother's side has always been we’ll… bizarre. His mother was a descendant of the Joestar bloodline and Brando line (which still made no sense to genealogists or him) and in turn him. He had the star birthmark on the back of his neck like his mother and her ancestors before her, this was not normal for a Vulcan or even a human. He was ridiculed as a child by everyone except his mother for being the way he was. She would tell him stories that would tell of his ancestor that had been past down for years. These stories were nothing but fiction to him, Spock knew it was not possible, no matter what his mother said which she insisted they were all true. It was almost insulting to try and make him believe in invisible ghosts called stands and vampires, including one being his ancestor. He was Vulcan, he did not believe in fairy tales, not even for his mother. Over the years he learned how to hide his birthmark from wondering eyes to avoid unwanted questions.  
Later in life he decided to join Star fleet, a decision that his father had disagreed with greatly. That was not Spock’s problem, it was his fathers and if he chose not to talk to him that was his choice. He passed the academy with flying colors and was posted at a ship called The Enterprise. He served under captain Pike for years when Pike announced he was leaving along with almost half of the crew. This was a shock to Spock to say the least, Pike was someone he had much respect for. Unlike most he respected Spock's boundaries, something that was rare for humans. He knew very little of the new captain Kirk, only how he was going to be the youngest captain in the fleet's history. Spock did not know how to feel about this, from his point of view that meant that he did not have the much needed diplomatic diplomacy a captain would need. Another fact that was nagging at his head was that there would be a new doctor and he would have to explain his one of a kind biology and the star on the back of his neck. Even if it was in his file most medical professionals still ask about it. He did not care to explain why he has it, it did not affect his health or his work in any shape or form.  
Meeting Kirk was something different than he thought it would be. He was respectful of him and his space, he was kind and did not try to get a rise out of him like so many others have. It was nice. The new doctor on the other hand was not this. He made rude comments about him and Vulcan as a whole, he even asked about the birthmark which was to be expected but was not welcomed.  
“What’s with that thing on your shoulder?” Dr. McCoy asked even if he should have read of it in his report.  
“As you should have read in my files, Doctor, it is a birthmark.” Spock said with as little emotion as he normally did.  
“Well it ain't like any birthmark I've ever seen,” The Good Doctor said.  
“That is not my problem, Doctor,”  
“Well, Spock your as healthy as a horse. A green blooded hobgoblin horse, but a healthy horse.”  
“Thank you Doctor, now I will be on my way,” Spock said, getting up to go back to his station.  
“OK Spock see you,” McCoy said, not looking at him as he walked out of the sick bay. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there's a bit of a time skip here this takes place a little before the city on the edge of forever. Spock is a descendant of one of DIOs kids we did not see in part 6 because let's be honest, he probably had more kids. If you have any ideas please comment. Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is more around Kirk.

The ship was running smoothly as it sailed through the stars with the captain at its helm, just as a good ship should, and that she was, she was their silver lady. Sadly, the crew got into trouble almost every day. Kirk was sure that Starfleet would not believe half the things they have seen and the 5 year mission was not even close to being done. At this point Jim Kirk liked to think he knew his crew on a personal level. He knew almost everyone's name on the ship, sure he was close to some more than others like one Leonard H. "Bones" McCoy, the great doctor of the starship. Bones was older than him and was a man of the great american south, he was the type of person who can be a true gentleman and also live a long life fueled on nothing but spite alone. He was honest and was good to have a drink with, and the Doc was almost too willing to go drinking with Kirk. 

The person Jim wanted to be closer to was his second in command, Spock. Spock was a good man and he was proud about how close he was to the vulcan already, after everyone told him how closed off Vulcans can be to everyone so why should it be different for him. Some might think that was because Spock was half human by blood but Kirk knew that was far from true. Spock was Spock, he was different than any person he has ever met. Kirk looked over at Spock to see him working and Kirk smiled softly and looked back at the huge monitor looking off into the almost endless black void of space. 

Later that day…

It was one of those days he promised Bones he would grab a drink from the good doctors stash after their shift. The two men still in uniform walked into Bones' room and Kirk sat down in a chair as the other grabbed the glass bottle of gin and glasses off the shelf. He set them down on the table as he sat down to join his friend and poured two shots for them. 

McCoy took a sip and said in his southern accent, “It feels like we haven't done this in a while, it seem like you spend all of your free time with the green blooded hobgoblin to play chess,” just as Kirk was about to say something Bone continued “Look I know you got a little thing for him but, that does not mean you can’t spare some time to talk and have a drink with little old me,” Bones picked up his drink and with one quick motion the the clear liquid was gone and the glass was empty. Kirk blushed but said nothing. Some time passed before Spock came up again in their talk, neither man was yet drunk but they were feeling a light buzz. 

“Bones I have been meaning to ask you something about Mr. Spock.” Kirk said.

“Ok Jim, ask away but remember patient confidentiality so there's a chance I can’t answer,” The Doctor said.

“What's with the star on his upper shoulder blade, I mean vulcans don't normally have tattoos and it just surprised me. Spock just doesn't feel like the type of man to have one,” after Kirk said this he took a slug from his glass and finished what was left in it. 

McCoy quickly refilling both glasses said with a grin and in a teasing tone of voice “What, you don’t like a man with a tattoo?”

Jim quickly stuttered out “ No that not-”

“I'm just trying to embarrass you. No, it’s just an odd birthmark that supposedly run in his family on his human side,”

“That is odd, how does a birthmark run in a family?,” 

“Beats me, it ain't like I can ask him. It seems it makes the hobgoblin feel something and we both know that's something,” 

“Huh,” Jim said sitting back in his chair. That was very odd for Spock of all people to become upset about something like this. Knowing Spock there had to be something more behind this. 

“Now back to the story I was telling you before about why you should eat better, and I'm telling you this as a friend and your doctor,” Bones said. Kirk was going to need more to drink.

Later 

Jim had almost forgotten about that little talk he had with Bones up until having shared a small apartment in the past with Spock and seeing the odd birthmark once again did he remember. He would have asked Spock himself but he remembered how Bones had said that Spock does not like to talk about it. Jim knew it was none of his business and should leave it alone, but for some reason he just could not. He knew if he wanted his feelings for the half vulcan to go unnoticed he should not try to dig into Spock's life but Kirk felt like this was something deeper. In the end his curiosity won out and he decided to find out more.

Jims shift was already over so he walked at a quick pace to his quarters. The automatic opened and then closed as he walked in. He took a sharp breath and he spoke “Computer, can you bring up Commander Spock's public health file?” and just like that after a moment the file appeared on the screen in the corner of his room. Jim took a seat and started to read.

When he was done he sat back in his chair. There was nothing in this that he didn't already know about Spock. There was only a short mention of the birthmark and that was it. I mean what did he expect there to be? Jim was just about to give up for the night before he decided to try one more thing. He searched up star-shaped birthmark with the federation network. With his surprise something did come up. It was in a file named The Speedwagon Foundation. With a simple tap on the file both Jim and Spock's lives were about to change.


End file.
